Difference
by ellieeeee22134
Summary: There is absolutely nothing worse than the fact that Vickie and Linnie are partners in the Wild Quest. NOTHING with a capital...EVERYTHING! Vickie and Linnie surviving a week in the wild with no one else? Pff, forget it. That will probably NEVER happen. But what well become of them if they are, well, FORCED TO? R&R, NEXT CHAPTER DEDICATED TO NEXT 5 REVIEWERS
1. The Plan

**Hi guys! This is a new story I was thinking about and I want to know what you think! Happy reading!**

_Vickie Adams_

Mon., March 2nd

Today I was my first day in Riverdale High.

Even my old school didn't have as big egos as this one. Pete, the mascot (which was a fish, surprise, surprise) was plastered all over the school hallways with 'BEAT THE OTHER SCHOOLS!' written right below his tail. Apparently, in Riverdale, fish could walk so Pete was always pictured in his shiny black buckle shoes and big toothy grin. The wardrobes of the football players only contained purple and yellow which are the main two colors of the school. The cheerleaders were lucky, since they didn't have to wear the exact same colors every single day. In fact, they dressed like fashionista's with neon shirts and leather jackets.

There also seems to be a tiny clique club and a massive nerd group. I guess for now I haven't earned my place with the pops. I know this because every single person was staring at me in the lunch room and I had no choice but to sit at an empty table and eat my meal like this was normal. I did not have the guts to join the other girls. And of course, the 'nerd club' started piling in the seats all around me, which apparently establishes my place with them. None of them talked to me. No one. Even though I was squished between two girls with humongous glasses who kept talking to each other like I was invisible. I guess it wasn't too bad because of the fact if they started talking to me, there might be a chance that I'd trip up and get embarrassed in front of everyone.

I'm at home right now. Who knows if I'll ever make any friends.

_Linnie Minnows _

Tues., March 3rd

Yesterday there was a new kid. I heard that her name was Vickie Adams. I know that she's in my Math class, but since I don't pay attention, I had to rely on the other pops to tell me. She looks like average-person type. I guess. Today she wore a T-shirt and flip-flops. Casual clothes. That type of match does not exist in my world. I only see Rhine-stone bracelets and ruffled leather boots.

Today though, she wore her GAP sweatshirt and Adidas slides with socks. I think she tried to talk to me at recess but my friends took that moment to whisk me away. I wonder if she wants us to be friends?

_Vickie Adams_

Thurs., March 5th

Linnie Minnows. The most popular girl in school. Unlike me, she has silky blonde hair and a closet the size of the Pacific Ocean. I got stuck with stringy brown hair and a dismal wardrobe. Everyone loves her.

I wish everyone liked me.

_Linnie Minnows_

Mon., March 9th

Oh. My. God. The. Creepiest. Thing. Ever. Happened.

I was sitting in Math, bored out of my mind when Vickie jumps out of her seat and raced out the door. "Where are you going, Adams?" barked Mr. Odon. Every kid wore wide eyes and gaping mouths, almost leaning out of their desks. The room was silent for a moment.

Then we all heard a shriek. "That was Vickie!" I blurted, unsure how I knew. Mr. Odon's eyebrows rose. "The new kid?" I nodded. "Go get her then." He instructed. I leapt out of my seat and raced down the hall and ran smack into a wall of … fur?

"Get back you big beefy freak!" someone screeched. I shook my head. What the hell was Vickie saying?  
I heard another scream. Then a grunt. _This does not sound good,_ I thought.

The big hairy thing was still blocking my view, so I hopped to my right and saw Vickie swinging the janitor's broom, barely missing me. "Oh! Sorry!" She cried. Her attention averted from me and back to the creature. I blew the hair out of my face took a long hard look at the beast.

To me it looked like a huge cow that had an overdose of puberty. He had thick masses of chest hair and ear hair and armpit hair and a lot of other different hair's that I'd rather not describe. The cow stood on two hooves and was repeatedly punching at Vickie. It was kind of a hard image to take in, and I don't know how Vickie knew by instinct that this thing was out there.

"Hey Linnie?" She panted. Sweat dribbled down her forehead and her slides were kicked off. "Yeah?" I asked. "Could you help me?" Vickie replied.

"Um." I didn't know how to handle someone like this. Seriously. Two girls against Porky? Not a chance.

But I couldn't just leave her there. So I dug around my purse and came out with a tube of lipstick. I almost cried about what I was about to do. This tube was my all time favorite – Cherry Blossom Pink. "I love you," I whispered. Then I whipped off the cap and chucked the lipstick into the cow's mouth.

For a moment, it seemed like the two of us had won. Beefy gasped and hugged his throat, making a choking noise. His eyes rolled up into his head and Beefy's muscular legs staggered. I let out a sigh of relief and closed my eyes. Maybe this was just one sick dream that would vanish in a poof.

I screamed when a meaty fist met my jaw. I heard Vicky's shriek too. Maybe we were BOTH in a dream.

My head hit the ground hard. Stars danced in my sight. I saw a hot black-haired guy brandish a sword before I blacked out.

_Vickie Adams_

Wed., March 11th

It must have taken a whole day before I came to.

I woke to find myself inside a tidy cabin with a miniature library. My first idea was to scream but I stopped myself just in time. Instead, my feet chose to stand and my hands brushed off the fuzzy blankets. I looked down and found my slides right next to the bed. Weird.

I slipped them on and slowly made my way out of the room. At once, my Adidas slides met a freshly cut lawn. _Where am I?_ I asked myself repeatedly. I looked back and saw that the room I stayed in was a cabin. There was a model of an owl on the top and those large brown orbs seemed to follow my every step.

"Vickie?" A voice asked. I spun around and came face-to-face with Linnie. "Oh um, hi." I said, shifting my weight uneasily. "Did you wake up in an awesome cabin too?" Linnie continued, her eyes sparkling. "Um."  
"Mine was pink and perf and FABULOUS!" squealed Linnie. "I checked the wardrobe near my bed and it has a complete walk in closet with thousands of different outfits!"  
"Cool." I said. Casually, of course.  
Linnie wrinkles her nose. "Which cabin did you stay in?" She asked. I point to the building behind me. "That one," I reply. Linnie pauses. "Got a thing with owls?" She asks helplessly. I shake my head glumly.

"YOO-HOO! NEWCOMERS!" Someone shouts. Both of us spin around to find … a tree ghost?

"Hi guys! Millie Franklin, at your service!" the ghost cries. "Hello." Linnie stammers. I wave weakly. "If you're wondering why you are at this ca-razy place, I'm here to tell you why! You two are at Camp Half-Blood, the ONLY safe place for demigods!"

"Demi … what?" I splutter.

"That's right! YOU TWO ARE DEMIGODS! And THIS is your new summer camp! Or …." The nymph's voice trails into a whisper. Her eyes light up. "OR YOUR NEW HOME … _FOREVER!"_ Linnie yelps. I gasp. "What?" demands Linnie.

"Yep! You two are CHILDREN OF THE GODS!" Millie continues, her eyes wild. Linnie and I exchange looks.

"IT WAS QUITE EASY SINCE THE MOMENT YOU TWO WERE CARRIED INTO CAMP THE GODS CLAIMED YOU!"

"Wait-" begins Linnie.

"SHUSH CHILD!" Millie says loudly. Linnie gasped. I knew that she'd never been talked to like that.  
"WHAT'S YOUR NAME, MA'AM?" Millie asks. Linnie sniffs. "Linnie." She said. I introduce myself before the ghost even thinks about asking. "Vickie." I added. "WELL! VICKIE, YOU'RE DAUGHTER OF ATHENA! LINNIE, YOU'RE DAUGHTER OF APHRODITE! CLEAR?"

I nod. I have read every single Greek myth and I actually know who Athena is, unlike Linnie.

"OMG, I'M DAUGHTER OF APHRODITE?" Linnie shrieks. She hoped up, her eyes bright. "I KNEW IT!" She continues, dancing around.

"AHEM." Millie clears her throat. "Thank-you so much, ghost!" Linnie cries happily. Millie gasps. "GHOST?" She exclaims. "I AIN'T A GHOST, LIN! I'M A _NYMPH!"_

"Sorry." Said Linnie.

Just then, conch horn blows. "Oh! CHIRON HAS AN ANNOUNCEMENT!" Millie shrieks. "FOLLOW ME!"

Linnie and I race after the nymph as she makes her way to the auditorium. "TAKE A SEAT AROUND THE FIRE, YOU TWO!" Of course, her words send people staring in our direction. I casually choose a seat and sit down. Linnie sits beside me.

Chiron is a guy that's half-human half-horse. A centaur.

"WE HAVE TWO NEWCOMERS!" shouts Chiron, stomping his cane. Everyone turns to stare at us. I meet their gazes boldly. "PLEASE WELCOME VICKIE, DAUGHTER OF ATHENA AND LINNIE, DAUGHTER OF APHRODITE!" Millie races towards us. "You guys should stand," she whispers.

And we do. Linnie and I nervously stand in front of the sea of people. The cheers reach our ears and fists pump into the air. I smile.

I am accepted.

_Linnie Minnows_

Wed., March 11th

Once Vickie and I sit down, Chiron pounds his cane again and the crowd silences. "I have another announcement to make." He says. "We have devised a new battle tactic." The crowd leans forward. "We have assigned you to each have a partner, where you will train together in hopes of better synchronizing the whole camp. Once you earn each other's trust and have fought well, we will set you up with a new partner. This process makes _everyone_ fight, not just the Ares and Hephaestus cabins. Aphrodite's and all other cabins who do not participate in activities like Capture the Flag – you are also in this new development. We have hopes that every single one of you will have the skills to protect yourselves and this will be part of your journey." The crowd pauses. Realization ripples through everyone that the speech is over.

Chiron is met with more cheering and fist bumps. The centaur waves a piece of paper in the air. "Your first partners!" He booms.

It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop as he rattled off names. "PERCY JACKSON AND ANNABETH CHASE!" The hot black-haired guy that I saw before Beefy pulverized us struts forward, holding the hand of a pretty blonde girl. I frown. These two have a relationship by the way they act around each other. Small smiles, squeezing each other's hands. I slump. I thought I was fair game with this guy.

"CONNOR AND TRAVIS STOLL!" Two twins race down the steps of the auditorium. "Thank you sir," They say in unison.

"LINNIE MINNOWS AND VICKIE ADAMS!" I notice the boys turn to stare at me as the two of us make our way down. I smile. I am used to this.

Chiron continues calling names, but I don't pay attention.

New camp, new friends.

A new life.

_Vickie Adams_

Wed., March 11th (continued)

I stare at my new partner. Linnie Minnows. The most popular girl in school and now she's going to work with _me?_

She seems nice enough. But if she's the kind of girl who's into fashion and makeup, how will I _survive?_ Plus, she's Aphrodite's daughter. No doubt that with every foot we walk, a new guy will ask her out.

I mean, sure, I like her as a friend but a _partner?_

I wish Chiron at least could've put me together with one of my new Athena sisters.

What am I going to do?

**So tell me what you think! Please review, favorite, or follow for even MORE drama and humor!**

**I won't be posting until I get 5 reviews! The first 5 reviewers get the next chapter dedicated to them!**

**Also, you'll be added to my 'Special Thanks' List. You can check it out in my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Wild Quest

**A/N: I couldn't wait any longer to post a new chapter, so here I am with a whole new one. Dedicated to: FlyinTurtles007, Iris the Goddess and Tweets N Sweets.**

**Come on guys, 27 views and 2 reviews. Remember, those reviews keep me writing and despite all the other busy things in my life, I will update WAYY faster with more reviews. **

**If you have any ideas for the story, please PM me.**

**Song-that-is-stuck-in-my-head-right-now (STISIMHRN): Little White Lies by One Direction**

_Linnie Minnows_

Thurs., March 12th

The next morning I hope out of bed and tunnel into my wardrobe. It takes me fifteen minutes to pick just the right outfit – there was just so many!

After I'd slipped on a plaid fashion scarf, t-shirt, jean jacket, skinny jeans and flats I went to the bathroom to wash up. After half an hour of applying makeup and getting clean, I dashed out of the restroom and ran straight into Daisy, one of my new step sisters. "You look so perf!" she squeals. "Thanks!" I say.

Daisy gasps. "Can I borrow those flats tomorrow? _Please?"_ I laugh. "Of course," I reply.

Once I walk out of the Aphrodite cabin, I run into Vickie.

"Oh! So sorry," apologizes Vickie. I wave it off. "No worries. What are you doing here?"

"Chiron says we're sitting together for breakfast. Afterwards we're sword-practicing." She glances at my outfit. "Um. Do you want to borrow some of my clothes? I have bunches of Under Armor and Nike stuff." "I'll be fine." I reply, playfully rolling my eyes. Vickie takes this as an insult, to my surprise. I know this because of the added tension in her stiff position.

"Well. C'mon, then!" Vickie motions for me to follow her as she dashes across the camp ground. I run as fast as I can in sparkly flats, panting to keep up. We arrive at the dining pavilion and Vickie gestures to two empty seats.

"Say whatever you want and it'll show up on your plate." Whispers Vickie. She leans in and quietly says: "Pepsi." Her cup is filled with the brown soda. She nudges me. "You try."

I take a deep breath. "Low carb non-fat whipped-cream non-caffeinated semi-sweet chocolate latte." Vickie raises her eyebrows as if she's saying '_seriously'?_  
I shrug. It takes longer for my cup to fill itself then Vickie's, but I don't complain.  
"BTW Vickie, how do you know all this stuff?" I whisper. Vickie's lips twitch into a smile. "My new sister, Lana spent three hours talking about the rules and expectations and how everything works around Camp Half-Blood." She says a matter-a-factly. I bite my lip. "Your siblings do that for you?" I ask. Vickie nods. "We're Athena cabin, what do you expect?" She playfully nudges me with her elbow and returns to her breakfast.

I stare glumly at my English muffin and apple turn-over's. Why didn't my cabin think of doing that for me? Didn't they know that if it weren't for Vickie, I would be wandering around camp like a freak with no style?

As for the Athena cabin, I expected nerds with humongous glasses and pencils behind their ears and a stack of books permanently glued to their hands. Not this. Not sister-bonding or loyalty or anything like that.

Sometimes I wonder why Aphrodite is loved so much.

_Vickie Adams_

Thurs., March 12th

After Linnie and I finish breakfast we head over to the sword arena. It's basically a huge sand pit with rows and rows of weapons surrounded at the sides. Many spectators are crowded around the diameter of the pit, watching every single move. I gulp. What will the others think of my poor fighting?

Linnie is wrinkling her nose in disgust. She crosses her arms. "Wait here, Vick." She whispers. "I gotta change." I look at her incredulously. "Seriously? We're next after the Stoll twins!" I hiss. Linnie presses her lips together defiantly. "So? I can't get dirty in … in _this!"_ She jumps up and races away. I cast a worried glance behind my back and run after her.

The Aphrodite cabin isn't too far away from the arena, thank goodness. But how long does it take Linnie to change? I stood outside in the baking sun for half an hour this morning waiting for her!  
"Sorry Aphrodite," I mutter as I barge through the goddess's cabin.

Inside, I only see pink. Pink beds. Pink mirrors. Pink closets. Pink flowers. Pink heart-shaped pillows. Pink teddy-bears. It's enough to drive you insane. Linnie doesn't seem to mind, though. I see her feet sticking out from the walk-in closet as she searches for the perfect outfit. I twist around and dig through my Adidas gym bag. "Linnie! I've got something!" I shout. Her blonde head pops out of the wardrobe.

"Do you have anything other than Under Armor and Nike?" She asks in a whiny-voice. I shrug. "Uh, I have Columbia and Champion stuff-" I start.  
"Converse?" asks Linnie hopefully. "Well, I do have two pairs," I say. Her eyes light up. "Ooh! Let me wear those!"

I frown. "I save my converse for school. And plus, you really don't wear them for athletic purposes."  
Linnie's shoulders sag. "Reebok?" She asks hopefully. I shake my head. "Fine. Give me a pair of neon colored grippy Nike shoes." She sighs. I toss her a pair and a Nike-swish T-shirt with matching shorts that drop down to the middle of your thighs. Linnie inhales deeply and takes the clothes. She dashes into the bathroom to change.

"Hurry!" I call. "I know, I know!" Linnie says, her voice muffled. She lets out an agitated huff.  
After about five minutes, Linnie is out and ready with her shirt tied back and her hair swung into a ponytail. "Let's go." She sighs, a hint of poutiness in her voice. I follow her out of the cabin and back to the sword arena, where Travis and Connor are in the midst of their sword fight. "Ooh! We still get to watch!" Linnie claps her hands and motions for me to stand next to her in an empty spot.

We cheer with the others as the twins clash their swords together, both of their faces laced with sheer concentration.

"Oh, I really want Travis to win," Linnie gushes. "Why?" I ask. "Because he's cuter than Connor." Linnie replies simply. She then turns toward the fight and screams: "GO TRAVIS!"

Travis turns around for a split second and spots Linnie. Of course, he is instantly in love like if Cupid shot him with a love arrow. "This one is for you, baby!" He says cheekily. Connor takes the chance and uses the flat side of his blade to whack his twin in the cheek. Travis meets the floor – hard.

Linnie gulps.

The crowd goes wild with cheering and clapping. Travis stumbles to his feet and stalks towards us.  
"Aren't you Linnie Minnows?" He asks angrily, pointing to Linnie. She nods with a quick jerk of her head. "Stay away from me, you hear?" Travis growls. "Even though you're totally hot and I've always dreamed for a gal like you – you tripped me up in that fight back there and now everyone thinks that Connor is better than me. Thanks a lot, Minnows." Travis shoots us one more icy glare and storms away. "Oops," mutters Linnie.

"Next, LINNIE AND VICKIE!"

_Linnie Minnows_

Thurs., March 12th (continued)

Oh. My. God. I. Am. Totally. Gonna. Die.

Sure, I like Vickie a lot but in _combat?_ Not so much. As the two of us stepped inside the sword pit, I got a bubbly feeling of nervousness in my stomach. I am _so_ going to make an utter fool of myself in front of_ everyone!_

Millie rushes up to us. "OMG! So excited! Okay, you two just choose whichever sword you'd like. I'll be at the sides watching!" Vickie nods. I sigh. Great. So now my tree-ghost friend is going to watch me embarrass myself too.

I drag my feet towards the rack of weapons. Vickie is thumbing through every sword, muttering and testing its firmness and weight. "Vick." I whisper. She looks up. "Yeah?"  
"You really aren't going to … to _hurt _me, are you?" I plead. Vickie chuckles. "Of course not. Maybe you and I are going to get a mere bruise or so, but that'll be it." Panic courses through me. _A bruise?! _My perfect-body-days are OVER! Vickie sees the shock on my face but doesn't quite understand. "Don't worry. If I hit you, I'll try to hit you with the side of my blade like Connor did." _Try?_ Oh no. I'll end up like Travis – crumpled on the ground while everyone cheers for Vickie and I'll feel like a freak with sand stuffed inside my shoes and shirt. "Okay." I mutter.

Vickie smiles and returns to the display right in front of her, picking through every sword. I copy her moves. I am the same height as Vickie, maybe a millimeter shorter. I need something long. Something with a wide blade so I don't hurt her too much. I comb through the weapons and pause at the perfect one. "Aha," I whisper.

Beside me, Vickie has also picked out a sword. She grips my hand. "Good luck." She whispers. With that, the two of us enter the center of the arena.

Chiron blows the conch horn. "Listen up!" He yells. He smiles at us. "When you hear me blow the horn again, start fighting. Once I blow the horn _after_ the start signal you two must stop. Clear?" Vickie nods enthusiastically. This scares me. Chiron takes a deep breath. "Okay! One, two …" It's as if everything has turned to slow motion. Chiron's mouth reaches the mouthpiece of the horn and with one big huff – "HONK." The horn blows.

Vickie leaps into action. She brings the side of her blade crashing towards me. At the last second I turn and block her strike, sending surprise into her brown eyes. But her features harden again in concentration as she flips my sword and almost knocks it into my hand. Some might think it's amazing I still held onto the handle but I've had lots of experience gripping the last pair of shoes in the mall and in the line for checkout. I squeeze them tightly so no one steals them from me. This is technically the same thing.

Vickie slips behind me and whacks me in the back with her sword. I pitch forward but catch myself just in time before falling to the ground. I have practice with not tripping in high-heels. Vickie purses her lips. I know she's forming a plan in her head because I can see it in her eyes.

I take this moment to ram the butt of my sword into her spine. I know this hurts a lot because someone once hit me there with high-heels in a shoe-store battle at the mall.

But Vickie seems to know that sport sends spiraling agony because she dodges my hit and slices at the sword handle. Her hit comes so close to my fingers that I could feel the swish of air and the prick of pain as she nicks my finger. I gasp as blood starts to leak from that tiny cut in my finger. Now I'll have to wear rings on my left ring-finger for a month for this to heal! And I'm not even married!

Startled, I let go of my blade to mop up the blood with Vickie's Nike shirt. My friend takes this moment to whack me in the back of the head with the side of her sword. The impact sends me reeling and fall on my bum on the sand.

Chiron blows the conch horn.

Vickie has won. I have lost.

And now I just look like a ditzy blonde who only has an eye for style.

_Vickie Adams_

Thurs., March 12th

I stand there, gasping. Linnie was a harder opponent then I thought. But I still won in the end.

"Congratulations, Vickie!" Shouts Chiron. I look over at Linnie. She is sprawled on the sand floor, her cheeks flushed and her finger still bleeding. I instantly feel guilty and I hold out my hand to help her up. Linnie looks at my offered hand and looks away. "I don't need your help." She says.

I bite my lip. "Okay," I reply. I pause. "You were really good out there, Linnie." I notice Chiron looking at the two of us. "Linnie and Vickie, meet us at the auditorium for an announcement on the Partner-Plan." I nod. Linnie is still looking away.

Once Chiron and the others walk off, Linnie stands and brushes off my Nike shorts she's wearing. "I hate you," She mutters. I keep my mouth shut and start towards the auditorium. I know that no words can console Linnie when she's mad.  
We reach our destination. Linnie goes and sits with her cabin sisters. Travis is still glaring at her. I catch his eye and mouth: 'Stop.' He sticks out his tongue at me but turns around.

I look around the auditorium. I spin around and catch Linnie staring at me, but she too looks away. I spot my Athena sisters and start towards them.  
"Vickie!" cries Sarah, patting the spot beside me. I smile. I love my new family. While I was on tour with Millie, Sarah helpfully called my Father and explained everything. I am very grateful for that.  
"Hi," I say, sitting down. The rest of my siblings greet me cheerfully with their warm brown eyes and sunny attitudes. I glance at Linnie, gossiping with her family. I sure hope this fight ends soon.

Once Chiron pounds his cane, everyone silences. It's like a ripple effect. The centaur in front of us clears his throat importantly and strides forward.

"I have come to tell you an update on our Partner System." Announces Chiron. "In an effort to help get to know your partner better we are starting up a competition called the Wild Quest. You and your partner are to live in the wild for a week in the same tent. We will record how well you cooperate with each other and how helpful and loyal you are. We have camping supplies in the Big House for you to collect after lunch. The nymphs will show you where you will camp. Remember: You cannot come back to camp for a week for supplies, only if you are in absolute emergency. If you do to sneak extra belongings or food, you and your partner will be penalized. Every day, there is a different event to compete in. These events only last for a half hour to one hour. The rest of the day is for you to hunt, clean your shelter and other things. You will get points on how well you do for all of this. In the end, there will be a first, second and third place winners and those three partners will be rewarded." Chiron's gaze sweeps the crowd. "Am I clear?"

Everyone nods. I shoot a look at Linnie. She meets my eyes.

"Alright, go to lunch. Afterwards, go to the Big House to collect your items. Your Wild Quest starts now."

**Thank you for reading and please REVIEW, FOLLOW or FAVORITE for more awesome drama stuff!**


	3. The Wild Quest Starts

**This chapter is dedicated to ... (drumroll please) Kai is Music!**

**Seriously guys, it's depressing to see 48 views and only 3 reviews ...**

**Remember: reviews motivate me!**

**Enjoy the chapter please, and make sure to REVIEW!**

_Linnie Minnows_

Thurs., March 12th (continued)

I run out of the auditorium and dash to the dining pavilion. I notice that I'm still wearing Vickie's clothes and I instantly feel a blinding wave of hatred. How could I've let her win in that sword match? Has all the time invested in Fighting-for-the-best-shoes-at-the-mall-and-not-letting-anyone-else-get-them combat skills been for _nothing?_

My thoughts are a blur in my mind as I settle down at the Aphrodite table. I jump as Chiron blows his conch-horn. Is that his favorite toy or something?  
"Campers! Sit with your partners!" booms Chiron. I groan in frustration. I can't stand another second with Vickie. _Fine._ I think. _If I'm gonna sit with her she'll have to find me first._

It doesn't take long until Vickie runs up to me. "Linnie!" She says brightly. I put on a grumpy façade and rest my chin on my fist. Vickie seems to realize my cranky expression and she sits down next to me. For a moment, both of us are silent.

I'm not hungry.

"Listen, Lin," She starts. "Don't call me Lin!" I snap. Vickie holds up her hands as a sign of peace. "Sorry, sorry. I just wanted to tell you that you are a really good fighter." She exhales. I whisper 'chocolate truffles' to my plate and peel back the gold foil. I pop the treat into my mouth in an effort to escape the task of talking with Vickie and to sulk. Vickie continues talking. "I couldn't believe how you still held on to your sword when I tried to flip it." She says. "You should have seen all the wide eyes and gasps in the crowd!" It's starting to get really hard to ignore her. I stuff more truffles into my mouth.  
"And when you stabbed at my back – that was really smart. Even I didn't think of that." Vickie pauses to mutter ' French fries'. She bites into one. "I'm so glad you're my partner in the quest, Linnie. You are so nice to everyone and you're so persistent. And I admire that about you." I think I will burst into tears.

Finally, I gasp and say: "I'm so sorry Vickie! I shouldn't have treated you that way, I hate myself for that! I'm so glad you're my partner too!" I throw my arms around her, feeling like a complete mushy-idiot and a beyond grateful friend.

Vickie smiles. "C'mon. When you finish, let's stop by the Big House."

I nod. My appetite returns.

_Vickie Adams_

Thurs., March 12th (continued)

Once Linnie and I finish lunch, we head over to the Big House to pick up our supplies. On the way, Linnie returns to her normal gossipy-cheerful mood and she prattles on about how people that wear sweat-pants in public think they look cool but they don't, and that not brushing your hair every day is a crime against fashion, and her beauty tips on how to make boys notice you, yada yada yada.

I think I looked like I was listening … right?

Once we finally reach our destination, Linnie stops her usual chit-chat (thank goodness!) and quiets down while I tick off every single thing we'll need. You get one of everything for each person, but there are a few exceptions.

Linnie scurries around, collecting items while I rattle off food supplies. "Pots, pans, spoons, forks, knives, plates, bowls…"

By the time we finish, Linnie is quite tired. "Omigod…" She mutters. I help here pack everything into camping bags. She says a few complaints under her breath.  
"There." I say, zipping the last bag closed. "You should go to your cabin and take anything you want for the trip." Linnie nods and walks off towards her cabin.  
I find a cart with wheels nearby provided for the campers and load everything inside. The suitcases are heavier then I expect, but I haul them in anyway.  
After I've stuffed everything into the cart, I push it towards my cabin. I see a huge wooden owl and veer towards it. I've only been here for a few days, so my navigation system in Camp Half-Blood isn't stable yet.  
Once I reach my destination, I leave the cart near the entrance and fly into the cabin.

"Oh! Hi!" Cries Leilani. Another step-sister.  
"Hi!" I say, with the same enthusiasm.  
"You know the first race is canoeing, right?" Leilani adds, flashing me a smile. I screech to a halt. "_Canoeing?!"_ That moment, I have a sudden nightmare. Linnie screaming and making me do all the work. I can almost picture her pouty features. "AHHH! Is that a _SPIDER?!"_ I imagine myself replying: "No. It's a water strider." _Duh.  
"AHHH!_ It's a FALCON!"  
"It's a sparrow."  
"AHHH! I got poisonous water on my clothes!"  
"It's river water."  
"AHHH! We're gonna flip over and die!"  
"The boat is rocking on the waves."

All of a sudden, I'm not that excited for the Wild Quest anymore.

Leilani seems to notice my exasperated expression. "Hey," She says gently, placing a hand on my shoulder. "It'll be fine. You'll see. Linnie is stronger than you expect."

I snort. Quietly, of course. _If that ever happens,_ I think, _Pigs will fly._

_Linnie Minnows  
_Thurs., March 12th (continued)

Vickie meets me at my cabin entrance, pushing the cart in front of her. She has a new look of determination in her stormy grey eyes. I wonder if I ever have that feeling.  
"Ready?" She asks. I nod. Next to me is a hot-pink sparkly suitcase with dozens of rhinestones and jewels. Vickie's eyes grow round as she takes in the sight of my luggage. It's almost as tall as me!

"Uh…didn't Chiron say something about 'light luggage'?" Vickie asks. I shrug. "This _is_ light luggage, don't you see? Last time I had a suitcase that weighed half a ton. It needed three men to carry!"

Vickie rolls her eyes.

Just then, Millie comes zooming up to the two of us. "LADIES!" She shrieks. Millie takes one look at my bigger-than-average-sized-suitcase and purses her lips. She pulls out a black walky-talky out of her back pocket (who even knew nymphs carried one?) and started to speak sharply into the mouth-piece. "I'LL NEED FIVE NYMPHS AT CABIN 5 ENTRANCE." She orders. I hear a faint crackle, which is the muffled voice on the other end. "YES MA'AM!" The voice hollers. Millie nods and shoves the walky-talky into her back-pocket again.

"Now." She claps her hands. "Do you have any questions?"

I raise my hand. Millie nods in my direction. "Yes?"  
I lean against my hot-pink sparkly suitcase. "So basically, we're gonna try and survive in the wild with our partner for a week. Alone. Meaning that we have to … _hunt?"_ I say the last word like I'm vomiting.

Millie nods eagerly. "Of course!" She chirps. My shoulders slump and I glance over at Vickie. "You can handle that," I say under my breath.  
"NOW!" Millie smiles so wide that the corners of her mouth almost touch her ears. "I MUST SHOW YOU YOUR CAMPING SPOT!" Vickie and I exchange glances, then follow her out of camp.  
Millie seems to know the way by heart as she zooms through the forest. I have to run in my flats (oh, my poor babies!) which does NOT make me happy. Beside me, Vickie is running after Millie's ghostly form easily, her feet skimming the ground.

I do not like this.

"Hurry up, you two!" Hollers Millie. At that, Vickie pulls forward, snapping her fingers. Her backpack slides off her shoulders and hovers in the air, along with our cart of things. They follow her as she races through the forest.  
I bite my lip and snap my fingers too. Instead, my suitcase almost trips me over. "You okay?" Asks Vickie, snapping again. I nod, dazed. I notice that she has helped make my luggage hover above the earth too, along with hers. I smile gratefully. Vickie returns my beam.

"WE'RE HERE!" Millie cries grandly, dancing around. It is a small clearing surrounded by trees and nature. _It looks as if it were manmade, _I muse. It is basically a circle of grass surrounded by the rest of the forest. I stoop down and run my fingers through the green stalks. It's soft and warm as the sun basks the clearing with its rays of light.

"It's beautiful," says Vickie breathlessly. Millie's head bobs up and down. "Of course!" She says. "I chose just the right spot for you two!" Vickie and I seem to know each other's exact actions because we both thank Millie at the same time. Pink starts to dot the nymph's cheeks. "Oh jolly," She mutters bashfully. "Really, it was nothing." She smiles sweetly at the two of us, then pulls out her walky-talky. "Nymph Millie reporting," She barks. "Successfully located site for Adams and Minnows. Roger that." Another voice crackles to life in the speakers. "Roger that Mill." It replies. Millie nods briskly and waves goodbye as she dashes off into the forest once more.

Vickie smiles again. "Here we are!" She says. Wait – is that…. Is that _excitement _in her voice?!

She notices my sour expression. "Oh, cheer up Linnie! We'll be fine!" She nudges my shoulder. I say nothing. With a shrug, Vickie hauls a bag off the cart. "First up-" She announces, unzipping the long green canvas, "The tent." I sigh. "Can't it wait?" I whine. I need to find a creek and dip my toes in. That run really tired me out."  
Vickie gives me a hard stare. I gulp immediately. "Well, the tent's very important too," I mutter. Under my breath, I add: "Kind of."  
Vickie nods in satisfaction and unwraps four long metal poles. "Here," She says, handing me one. "Stick it over there." She points to the edge of the clearing. I sigh, then trudge towards her desired spot. I'm about to start pushing the pole into the ground when a small shovel whizzes beside my feet. "You'll need this to help you start a hole," Vickie explains when she sees my confused expression. "Oh?" I mutter.  
With that, I dig the small shovel into the ground and rotate it. The dirt is packed so tight it takes a couple tries before I make a visible hole.

Then, I shove the pole inside and give it a few good twists. _I'm better at this than I thought,_ I sing inside my head. I test the sturdiness of my work and am thoroughly satisfied. I turn to watch Vickie's progress. She's completed two poles and is moving on to the last. Her hands move skillfully and deftly as she plunges the shovel into the dirt and turns it easily. Then she sticks the pole inside the make-shift hole and presses down, slowly rotating the metal pole.

She glances up and sees that my work is done. "Perfect," She beams. Next, Vickie pulls out a long canvas and unfolds it. "The tent," She answers for me. I nod and kneel down beside her, hoping that I can be helpful. Vickie hands me a corner of the tent. "Tie this to your pole," She instructs. I nod and obey her orders, quadruple-knotting the ropes into place.

I wait a minute for Vickie to finish the other three.  
Once she is done, she ducks inside the opening of the tent and pulls out another metal rod, which she places in the center to hold up the entire structure.

What is finished is a magnificent tent, strong and sturdy. "Good work," She says happily, giving me a fist-bump. "Can we go in?" I ask. Vickie nods. "Take this with you." She holds out two sleeping bags. "For me and you." I nod, and bunch them up under my arm and crawl inside.

It is small and cozy, just enough room for two people. Slowly, I unravel the sleeping bags and lay them out vertically inside the tent. I come back out for pillows.

Meanwhile, Vickie has started a fire. She has lined a small circle of fire-wood with stones. I notice her haul a long log near the fire and hunt around for another.

I'm about to ask if she needs help when she finds what she's looking for. She haul the log towards the fire.

"Oh, hey." Vickie says, noticing me standing there. "Pillows?" I nod, and she tosses me two white ones. I return to the tent and lay them out neatly, making sure to fluff them up in the process.

I think I'm finally getting the hang of this.

_Vickie Adams_

Thurs., March 12th

After a while, Linnie and I have everything sorted out. She took care of the insides of the tent and I made a make-shift fire with log-seats as well.

In the end, I'm starving and sweaty. I check my wristwatch. It reads 5:45 PM.

"Vickie?" Hollers Linnie. "Yeah?" I shout back in the same volume.

"Uh …" A pause. "Uh, we have a problem!"

**Sorry about the cliffhanger ... NOT! *grins evilly and rubs hands together* Please review and you shall get a faster update!**

**~ellie**


End file.
